It is known to provide compression force monitoring in rotary tablet-compressing presses and to detect and single out faulty tablets depending on such monitoring. WOPCT/US86/0058 is an example of singling out and is incorporated by reference into this application in its entirety. They are singled out depending on a ram-related fault via an appropriate singling-out deflector at the table outlet. The table outlet is divided into a go-duct for faultless tablets and a rejects duct for faulty tablets.
Two techniques are known to provide a single-out process. One uses a mechanical singling-out deflector which has a deflection plate which is operated electromechanically. A pneumatic mechanical singling-out deflector diverts the faulty tablet into a rejects duct by means of a jet of compressed air. The jet of compressed air is produced by a nozzle connectable to a source of compressed air with a controllable valve being arranged in the line leading to the nozzle.
It is desirable to monitor the singling-out of tablets as well. It is known for the mechanical singling-out deflector to detect the position of the deflector plate and to provide an appropriate feedback signal to the machine computer. A monitoring of operation has not become known hitherto for pneumatic singling-out deflectors.
It is the object of the invention to create a apparatus for pneumatically singling out tablets in a rotary tablet-compressing press which provides a means for monitoring its operation.